


Sleeping In

by WhiteWolf1284



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, Minion being the mommy fish he is, No Angst, Sleeping Together, The Author Regrets Nothing, and piggy-back rides because why not, damn i just realized, i actively avoided any and all angst, i did not mean to write that much dfgjhfgfhdgj, i wrote this at like 1am, its just pure fluff, megamind getting the cuddles he deserves, no angst of any kind, no seriously, this is over 1000 words long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf1284/pseuds/WhiteWolf1284
Summary: Megamind tries to sleep in. Keyword: "tries"
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know, i have other fanfictions i should be working on right now, but honestly ive been going through the Megamind tag (again) and there was just so much angst so i figured i should contribute to the amount of fluff content around here lol

Megamind slowly opened his eyes at the blaring alarm behind him. Squinting, he turned his torso and reached an arm out, smacking the thing. When it didn’t go off, he pushed it off the side of its spot at the bedside table, the sound of the machine crashing to the ground ringing in his ears. When the annoying sound  _ still  _ did not go off, he reached for the de-gun.

A mumble came from the body on the other side of the bed. “Just pull the plug, not that hard...” Roxanne trailed off at the sight of Megamind already firing the de-gun. On destroy mode. A small explosion lit up the floor on that side of the bed, before everything was peacefully quiet again.

Roxanne sighed as she turned over, closing her eyes again. She felt cool arms wrap around her torso, a quiet “sorry” from her blue beau’s mouth reaching her ears. She grunted, before turning back around. As wonderful as being completely surrounded by his blue skin felt, she preferred to actually see the person she was cuddling with.

“Y’know, just because you brutally murdered the alarm clock doesn’t mean you get to sleep in,” Roxanne mumbled, lidded blue eyes watching the green ones that were slowly revealing themselves under black eyelashes.

“I’ll get up in a couple minutes.” Megamind pulled her closer, forehead touching hers.

“You always say that.” Roxanne huffed a small laugh, and despite her words makes herself comfortable in his arms. Megamind hums contently, eyes closing once again.

Closing her eyes too, Roxanne continues. “Minion’s gonna come wake us up anyways,” she reasoned. Only a quiet grunt came in response.

Roxanne sighs, snuggling closer, moving down a little to rest her head in the space between his neck and shoulder, breathing his leather-y scent in.

Not even ten minutes later, the couple wakes back up to the tell-tale sound of heavy metal feet echoing in the hallway. Megamind makes a whining sound in the back of his throat, clutching Roxanne even closer to him, as if she would disappear if he let go. 

(That was one of the many things she appreciated about him. Though she was really just a normal person, Megamind tended to worship her as if she was a goddess. At first she teased him about it, but over time she learned he would refuse to treat her as if she was anything  _ less  _ than his entire world, and decided to just bask in the attention.)

Three knocks on the door were followed by the questioning voice of none other than Minion himself. “Sir? Miss Ritchi? Are you two awake?”

Roxanne grunted loudly in affirmative, Megamind lazily covering her mouth as if to mute any sign she could make that they were, in fact, awake.

Minion slowly opened the door, smiling softly at the two normally talkative people curled up against each other in a quiet show of affection. “I made breakfast for when you guys get out of bed. And I will not hesitate to drag either of you out here to eat.” Roxanne inwardly chuckled at the fact Minion was more worried about them not eating rather than Megamind doing his job of fighting crime.

Megamind took his hand off Roxanne’s mouth and waved it in the air, as if swatting a fly. Minion sighed in fond exasperation, before closing the door again.

“I’ll be back at 7!” Minion’s warned, voice muffled through the door, before walking off.

“Told you he’d come.” Roxanne moved to sit up, but Megamind stopped her, eyes opened just wide enough for the puppy-eyes effect to work. Roxanne sighed as she settled down again.

“You’re seriously not gonna get out of bed?”

“I will. After I do one thing first.” Before Roxanne can ask what he’s talking about, she finds blue lips pressed against hers, the strip of hair on his chin just barely tickling her own chin. She closes her eyes, reciprocating as much as she can in her half-asleep state, before he finally pulls away, smiling slightly in the dim light of the room.

“Was that just to try and make me stay here?” Roxanne raised an eyebrow.

“Is it working?” Megamind chuckled, his low voice a far cry from the usual energetic way he speaks.

“Sort of.” Roxanne let out a few chuckles of her own, before Megamind spoke up again a few beats later.

“...I’ve got some meeting with that douchebag I told you about a couple months back,” Megamind sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

(it still baffles Roxanne how he can pronounce words like ‘douchebag’, but completely butcher the word ‘hello’)

“So that's why you didn’t want to get out of bed today.” Roxanne knew that Megamind was very grumpy in the morning, and basically ignored everyone until he had a cup of coffee (except Roxanne, of course), but just downright refusal to move wasn’t really something he did. Not often, at least.

Megamind nodded. “Is it bad I want a crime to happen so I can get out of there faster?”

Roxanne giggled. “Not necessarily.” Placing an affectionate kiss on his forehead, she murmured against his skin. “But either way, we both know Minion wasn’t kidding about dragging us out of bed. And I, for one, am not about to receive that motherly look of his that makes me feel like a five year old who won’t eat her veggies.” Megamind snorted as she finally rolled away from him, pushing the covers off them both.

“Hey! That’s cold...” Megamind visibly shivered as the cold air hit his now bare body, save for the loose shorts he was wearing, along with the thin tank top that barely covered him at all.

“Should’ve worn some pants then. Now c’mon.” Roxanne yawned as she stood up, stretching. In a flash (and the suspicious sound of sheets moving) she felt him leaning against her back, a hand trailing from the small of her back to the bottom of her neck.

“If you want a piggy-back ride, just ask.” Megamind smiled against her, before hopping up and latching his legs around her waist. For how much of a workout he got every day, he was surprisingly light. 

Which Roxanne was very grateful for, because Megamind liked being carried, and she would have done this either way, but him being so incredibly weightless compared to everyone else helped immensely.

Wrapping his arms around her neck in a way that would ensure he wouldn’t choke her, he sighed against her neck. “I love you, you know that, right?” Megamind mumbled as she nudged the door open with her foot.

“I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like maybe i shouldve added more to the end, but i think this is okay. also idk what else to write after that.
> 
> i suppose i could add a second chapter about when Megamind comes back home. i will not guarantee anything though so dont get ur hopes too high lmao
> 
> (also i dont think anyone will care about this (or even know what im talking about) but i finally started watching Given after putting it off for months and if anything happens to the band i will kill something)


End file.
